The Storm anklet
by SunPouredWater
Summary: When Berry fails to complete the mission to defeat the C.E.O, she is hurt awfully. As she tries to heal, she notices a strange anklet. With the priceless Storm gem. What power could it behold? But, Berry is marked by Nyx. With help from the elements.


Ok The Charm. Redone!

Disclaimer: I do not own Toontown. Wow how bland, normally they're really creative xD.  
>AN: Basically The Charm, rewritten! This is 2011, compared to 2009 I think.  
>Anywho...<br>I sort of want to make this romantic. Would be awkward between me and Ujamaflip, though.  
>Lol, should I? He doesnt actually have a crush on me, nor I do. Soo.. ermm.<br>Yeah.  
>I don't know...<br>Answer me Ujamaflip! House of Night x Toontown.  
>Weird xD.<p>

-  
>Normal P.O.V<p>

Swiftly, silently and stealthily 'The Lady' as people announced her, her famous title, bounded around the C.E.O. She was despreatly trying to avoid his immense (As the V.P, would say.) attack, his faveourite.  
>The 12 him she beckoned for him to come , the C.E.O shifted in a different gear. Defense or offense, you may ask. Neither. Destory. Bounding, she continued to dodge as if bullets were flying at her, which they might as well be. Lady, or Berry you may call her, was starting to feel the fatiuge. She slowly lost energy and laff. This was it. She was going to go sad soon. Her poor sea green legs buckled beanth her as she fell, straight to the floor.<p>

-  
>Berry's P.O.V.<p>

The pain in my heart, head. Pounding. I heard someone, playing a steady rythm on the drum. No, that wasn't a drum...? Blood went to my ears, dizzyness and fatigue englufed me as I lay sore on my side.  
>I tried to move, but couldn't. When I tried to move my arm, it was like someone smashed a hammer, to light, delicate glass. I stiffiled a small scream, but it ended up coming out as a weak whimper.<br>Then realization hit me. That loud pounding, was my heart. The blood. The rush. The pain. It felt too much, like I was going to die.I feel so weak compared to my usual, brave as well as daring self. Weak. Puny. Disgusting. Words crossed my mind as I continued to writher in horrible pain. I slowly tried, to no anvil, to open my drooping eyelids.  
>"Lad-I mean Berry! Are you ok? Y-o-ou almos-t die-d..." I knew that voice anywhere. I always would.<br>Ujamaflip.  
>He broke into choking sobs. I wanted to tell him to stop, to show him any sign of life. My brain just wouldn't work now. My dear ostentatious friend. I liked him like a little brother.<br>"Who did this? I mean.. They must have been so.. so.. Grotesque! Disgusting!" His voice started raising in anger. His temper was obviously flaring up.  
>I managed to get out in a quiet murmer, "Where are we...?"<p>

I could almost imagine his face light up as I showed a sign of life. The famous cocky grin, that I know and love.  
>"Well... I saw you outside of Bossbot HQ, lying in a pool of filthy, sickly and sticky blood. I grabbed you and now we are.. urm.." He mumbled on.<br>Where were we? Why wouldn't he tell me?  
>"Where...? Are..? We...?" I stuttered. His reply was semi-simple. "We are in Bossbot HQ, we are in the air vents, above the castle."<br>Ok.. To be honest. How in the name does that work? I mean, air vents above the castle? "Berry, It does work." His mouth flowed. Oh, was I thinking out loud again?  
>"Yes, Berry".<p>

Again, I sadly tried to open my drooping eyelids, for it came out as a blur. Hey, atleast I can semi-see. His eyes instantly lit up as he saw my eyes open ever so slightly.  
>"Berry! Oh Berry! You're alive!" He exclaimed, picking me into a giant bear hug type squeeze.<br>"Jam-Cann-ot-Brea-th.." I stuttered. I honestly couldn't breath. His eyes widened, as he instantly let me go.  
>"Sorry! Sorry! It's just your alive!" He yelled. Great, I mentally rolled my eyes, risisting the urge to let them roll. It would more then likely then not hurt his feelings.<p>

I winced as I tried to sit, felt almost impossible. I mean, I have defeated numorous cog bosses, saved the town atleast 2 times. Yet I can't get up. "Oh Berry! Can you try and sit up, try slowly first, Oh no, Um, just slowly." He helped me sit up, I simply followed his instructions. Yes, it did hurt but I tried.

My eyes shocked open as I recalled something, something bad. "Ujamaflip, where is my staff?" I spoke softly. "Oh! It's right here." He replyed, he grabbed my delicate staff that I use for fighting. It was a precious staff to me, simple yes, powerful yes. It was my first present when I was just a cub. If this ever snapped then they would have a very outraging cat on them.

Because I sat up I noticed that I have something around my short leg. Mmm? I wonder what it is. Its like a white gold anklet, but with a gem. It looks a bit like the rarest gem in Toontown.  
>A Storm gem.<br>They contain infinate power to the beholder. Oh great, gonna get mugged for this one, Berry. I wonder if the anklet held any kind of special power. Possibly. I presume so, anyway.  
>I wish Sky Waters were here. Sorry but the red cat next to me isn't doing that great. He stopped for a second. Wonder why.<br>I mean Jam is ostentatious, a bit debonair. He's very reliable too.  
>Suddenly, a white light cause me to black out.<br>Darkness, all I saw, infinate darkness...

-  
>Ujamaflip's P.O.V.<p>

"Ujamaflip, where is my staff?" She asked, quite softly really. Not her. No way. I grabbed it quickly, before she got worried, like usual.  
>"Oh! It's right here!" I replyed. She was really quite something with this staff, the reason she's so famous is to do with her fighting skills.<br>Shes really amazing with her beloved staff. She has the grace of a swan when fighting, for such a short person. I continued to bandage her up.  
>She seemed out of it today. I noticed she was staring at something. Is that...?<br>A Storm gem anklet?  
>Holy. They contain so much power to the beholder. The Storm gem, being the rarest gem in Toontown, was really special. How did she get that anklet?<br>I swear she didn't have one earlier. We had coffee this morning together, I didn't see the anklet there. It looks like the highest craftsman ship was used.  
>Shes gonna get mugged.<p>

She looked like she was in her own little, isolated world today. Just out of it.  
>Suddenly she went limp. Why? I went into panic mode. Was it me? Did she just die? I checked her pulse, but it was beating rapidly. Was she ok? Why was she getting weird marks around her forehead?<p>

Berry's P.O.V

As I blacked out, I noticed a goddess type figure. She has olive skin, a crecent moon on her forehead. She has long flowing brown hair, with Hazel brown eyes. Caring, motherly.  
>As I thought about this, my jaw clenched. Mother. She released me when I was a cub. Forced to grow up to quickly, I'm only 16, with the knowledge of a 70 year old women.<br>The person infront of my really was beautiful. No, she took beautiful to a new extreme. She smiled a mothers smile, kind and sweethearted.

I accidently blurted out, before I could stop myself. "Am I dead?" She simply laughed. Wow, she had such a musical laugh. It rung through wherever we are.  
>"No, daughter, far from it in fact." She replied. Her voice was so melody like. "Daughter, I am Nyx." She responded to my thoughts. Oh! She's the Vampire goddess!<br>How am I in her presence? I'm just a toon! She leaned to me and gently kissed my forehead, which now had a filled in crecent moon. "Daughter, Evil does not always equate to darkness, just as good doesn't always equate to light."

A white light woke me up from my weird blacked out dream. Ujamaflip, almost to fast for the naked eye, started asking me questions.  
>"Ujamaflip! It was just an odd dream!" I practically yelled in my friends face. He grabbed a small compact mirror, with glassy eyes.<br>"Look." He mumbled. I opened the compact mirror, and brought it to my forehead.  
>"The mark.." I slurred. No. Impossible! I can't possibly have that mark!<p>

I'm a vampire toon.

Wow, my life is exciting.

A/N.  
>Short, sorry, sorry.<br>This chappy is basically about Nyx, Berry half dieing, Jam's thoughts.  
>Oh and about how she got it. (Zoey style.) Lol, HoN fans will get that.<br>Bye!  
>Thanks<p> 


End file.
